Hammer
Back to 2010 Logs Jackknife Hammerstrike Jackknife is in her lab working on the project she got injured from a cycle ago. The treads were mocked up and working so the next thing was to mock up the vehicle that would sit upon the framework attached to the treads. Such work always has the accompanying sounds of hammering, welding and the like. Hammerstrike walks in his rigid, stiff fashion between the large yet crowded barracks. His optic never stray to side nor side, they only focus on what is in front of him. Strapped to his back he finally has is signature weapon; a large hammer. Arms and legs moving in deliberate unison he almost does not stop when he hears the banging. However, despite not being an impulsive creature, he comes to a full stop and listens for a moment. He then strays from his course and follows the sound until he arrives at the entrance of the lab, peering in. However, he is not one to loiter around and not make his presence known, and thus he knocks and the door frame. However, this sound would likely be drowned out by the hammering, and thus he also speaks up to contrast with the banging. "Good cycle, Jackknife was it?" Jackknife stops what she is hammering on at the knock and looks over at the door, which is filled by your frame more than likely. "Yes, hello there Hammerstrike." she replies, smiling slightly. There's a pause as she looks at that sizable hammer that you have strapped to your back. Then she looks toward your optics, "Did you need something?" she asks. Hammerstrike is silent for a moment after a question is asked of him. He takes a moment to consider his response to such a routine, simple question carefully, then shakes his head. "No. I was just saying hello as I was passing by, to be polite," he responds honestly. "I will not bother you further. Please, continue," Hammerstrike says, starting to turn away. Jackknife hmms softly, "I appreciate you stopping by." she offers, then tsks softly, "I need a break anyway, come in if you like. We can chat." she states to the mech before he's too far away. "Is your hammer unique in anyway?" she queries. Hammerstrike pauses, remain with his back to Jackknife for a moment while she speaks, until he hears her issue an invitation. He then turns around and nods his head. "Much obliged," he says and walks into the lab, glancing around it briefly before settling his stare upon Jackknife. Upon hearing a question about his hammer he reaches back and grabs it, holding it out. "There is nothing unique to the optic. What makes it unique is that I wield it, thus making it an extension of myself. I imbue it with meaning and individuality, through my actions... or what will be my actions once I am on active duty." His optics darken, making his neutral face appear much more grim. Jackknife sets her hammer down to approach the much taller mech, placing her hands on the surface of the hammer to feel it out, optics taking it in studiously. She nods to your words, "I'm sure you'll be on active duty soon enough Hammerstrike." she states, moving her hands off the weapon and looking up toward your face. "So did they give you a barracks room yet?" she inquires. Hammerstrike returns the hammer back to their place upon his back and gives a quick nod. "Yes. I was just on my way to them in fact." Jackknife nods her head, looking thoughtful. "Well I could use a drink from the cooler. How about we walk down to it and you can show me who they bunked you up with hm?" she asks, gesturing toward the door. Hammerstrike nods his head again. "Alright," he consents. He turns and leaves the lab, careful not to knock anything over on his way. He steps aside and waits for Jackknife to step out before motioning over in the direction of where he has been assigned and begins to walk. "I do not know whom I am sharing quarters with yet; I imagine I will find out once I get there." Jackknife steps out once you are clear, moving just slightly ahead of you as you motion in the direction we will be walking. "Ah, then it shall be a surprise." she muses. "I do hope you get along well with them, whoever they may be." "I will do my best to get along with them. After all, my life may be in their hands some day, or theirs in mine. Sewing contention is far from my intention," Hammerstrike intones as he plods along, until they come to the outside of one of the warehouse-like barracks. He glances up to the third story and then back down to the door. "Although, I admit, I am not fond of surprises." Jackknife stops as you do outside the large barracks door, obviously meant for larger mechs like yourself. "Indeed, that is very true. Well said." she states, then hmms, "Ah, I see. Well we can delay your entry a bit if we head toward the cooler." Hammerstrike inclines his head, and then glances towards the cooler. "That would be agreeable," he states. He turns towards the cooler and heads in that direction, keeping his optics on where he is going rather than his current company. Jackknife smiles and follows behind you this time. "So I take it that you haven't been cleared medically yet?" she asks curiously, "You did say something about active duty." Hammerstrike shakes his head. "I feel fine medically, however, I have not been given any orders yet. I am sure it is really just a clerical matter now," Hammerstrike says as they near the cooler, not glancing behind him as he speaks. "However, all things take their time." Jackknife moves to your side as we draw near the cooler. She hmms and says, "True." stopping at the cooler to get a couple of rations worth. One for you and one for herself. She offers you the one, "Here you go Hammerstrike." she says with a smile. Hammerstrike accepts the drink, raising it briefly a moment with a nods and a 'thank you' before taking a sip. Refreshing. Now that he is stopped, he takes the leisure of keeping polite optic contact with Jackknife. "You did mention that you are also fairly new, did you not?" Jackknife takes a moment to study how you drink the ration then sips at her own. She nods to the question, "Yes indeed. I joined not too long ago. I have a barracks room that I share with other femmes here." Hammerstrike takes another slow sip of the rations. "As would be expected," he remarks about bunking with other femmes. "So, would it be imposing to ask what brought you to these ranks?" Jackknife smiles to that, "Not at all, very little is off limits when it comes to my history and such." she states, "I decided it was time to take a side, the Autobots have used my weapons in the past so it was logical for them to come to me and ask me to join up." "So they approached you?" Hammerstrike inquires and then adds a light 'ah'. He finishes his ration and then resumes his usual rigid stance, arms by his side and body straight and balanced. "Well, you have certainly made the right choice, Jackknife." Jackknife inclines her head to the question, "Yes they approached me." she replies, still sipping on her ration slowly. She smiles to your statement, "Yes I think I have as well. I know I'll benefit the cause with my unique weapons and the like." "I am certain we will benefit profoundly from your contribution," Hammerstrike responds. "Everyone's contribution is of great value. I am just sorry there are so many who do not realize this." Jackknife finally finishes her ration off and nods a bit. "And who would that be I wonder. I've met nothing but dedicated mechs and femmes here thus far.. though I certainly have not met everyone as of yet." Hammerstrike shakes his head, frowning, letting his guard down long enough to expression to come over him. "You misunderstand me. I spoke of those who do not choose sides, understanding that their time and effort for the cause would be meritous not just to us, but to all of Cybertron!" he explains, in a tone that is a little flustered. Jackknife smiles and ahs softly, "I did misunderstand. You are correct that choosing a side benefits things more than not taking one, though I could understand someone not wishing to do so if they don't have the military hardware or cannot have such hardware installed in them." Hammerstrike makes a noise in his throat, resuming his usual neutral expression. "Well, there are other ways to contribute than to be a military mech," he states. "You make weapons, but do you necessarily find yourself using them beyond testing measures?" Jackknife hms thoughtfully to that point and the following question, "Not really no. Testing them to make sure they work as well as repairing them should they get damaged plus working on any projects that lean toward weaponry or pyrotechnics is the extent of my contribution." Hammerstrike nods his head, granting Jackknife a smile for a few moments before glancing back to the way whence they had come. "I do not believe warriors are the only ones with value in a war. Without technicians, medics, scouts, strategists, suppliers, or even orators to inspire morale, the warriors would fail in their endeavors." He motions back towards his barracks and takes a few tentative steps, watching to see if she follows. Jackknife notices you looking back down the hall then the gesture to follow, which she does willingly. "That's true." she agrees amiably, "We all have our own unique skills to offer." Hammerstrike nods while walking, slowing down to a stop in front of the entrance to his barracks. "I suppose it would be best to settle myself in sooner rather than later. It was pleasant speaking with you again, Jackknife." Jackknife stops by the door and looks up at the mech, smiling. "Was nice talking with you as well, I hope we can chat again soon." she says, patting him lightly on the upper arm, "Go impress your barracks mates. I've a project to go deal with for awhile before I get a recharge in." Hammerstrike glances at the hand patting him long and hard, but neither pulls away nor frowns. He simply.... stares. He then manages a nod, returning his attention to Jackknife's face. "Yes. It is good that you work so diligently. Good cycle," he says, and then turns into the barracks. Jackknife notes that stare, moving her hand away. "Good cycle Hammerstrike." she offers, then walks down the hallway to return to her lab. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs Category:Hammerstrike's Logs